


Marigold, Forsythia

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [7]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, ending spoilers, flower prompt, prompt, tw burning to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Another flowerprompt! This time about everyones favorite boy, Solaire. My own personal headcanon in a slightly darker perspective. Will he find his sun?Marigold- griefForsythia- anticipation





	Marigold, Forsythia

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you like this. if you see any mistakes or typos please let me know or forgive me. 
> 
> please give a kudos and/or a comment, i need that v a l i d a t i o n  
> can also check out other stuff or talk to me at my tumblr; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com

When he first arrived at Undead Burg, after fighting his way through those poor Hollow souls, he had stopped at a terrace where he could gaze at the gorgeous light in the sky. It had filled him with such hope, such love and devotion, he felt that that alone could carry him towards the end of his quest.   
  
What a beautiful thing it was, still is!, that brilliant sun. The heat washing over him almost instantaneously, the tingle in his eyes at the first glance... The calm he felt knowing that it was always there, always watching him back.   
  
He had been so happy, so thrilled and optimistic about finding the sun, _his sun_ , that any cut or bruise that befell him only gave him more strength. Anytime his foes overcame him and he woke up by the bonfire it had only spurred him on further, making him even more eager to reach the next fire and the next glimpse of the sun.  
  
If only he still felt that way.  
  
His heart was riddled with doubt now, his body bruised and scarred. He could feel the darkness slowly smother him for every minute he spent deprived of the suns soothing light. Why? Why couldn't he find it? He'd looked everywhere, gone wherever possible but it just wasn't there. Had it been for nothing? Had he gone through all this miserable hell for nothing?   
  
What a fool he was. What an utter and complete fool he had made of himself, willingly branding himself with the curse to find something that didn't want to be found, not by him. He wouldn't find the sun, how could he? He was not worthy, not strong enough, he was doomed to go hollow in the darkness and never see beauty again. Oh, wretched darkness. It covered him like ash.  
  
It filled his lungs and nestled between the gaps in his chainmail making it hard to move. He wanted nothing more than to just lay down and let the madness take him but he had gone too far, done too much, to just give up. Just one more, he told himself. Just one more try. Maybe this time he'd find it.  
  
His quest had taken him a long way and he had found his way to the Kiln of the First Flame. It was the last place he could search and if the Lord of Cinder couldn't take him to the sun, nobody else could and Solaire would be doomed to go hollow.   
  
Hollow... He had slain countless of lost souls. Was he bound to become just another one of them? Another bump in the road for the next undead looking for their sun? He had made it this far but perhaps he'd been running on luck that was about to run out.   
  
His summon sign hadn't been touched in hours and he was reluctant to move from his spot on the ground. The end of his journey was near, for good or bad, and he was scared. The fight with the Lord didn't worry him, he had fought him many times already in many different worlds, but what would come after? Would he find his sun or just darkness ahead of him?  
  
His soul ached and screamed until finally he crawled up to stand, brushing dirt off of his hands. He was a warrior of Sunlight, for goodness sake. He did not fear the dark but simply celebrated the light! Perhaps he wouldn't find his sun but perhaps there would be one more place to look or another goal to pursue, maybe he would find something that would've had it all worth it.  
  
And, at least, no one could say he hadn't tried.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Alone the fight was more difficult than he had expected but victory had been his after careful maneuvering and a few sips of estus. It felt like such a shame to defeat such a powerful man when Solaire had no real intention to take his place but what else was he to do? The Kiln was eerily still as the Lord crumbled into dust and faded into the ground to become one with the world.  
  
It wasn't there. The sun wasn't there in the dark center of the world and the poor man fell to his knees, exhausted and aching with every fiber of his soul. The darkness was everywhere, covering the world like a blanket with only a sliver of light that wasn't enough to cast any shadows.   
  
The dark was all over the world and he hadn't found his sun. He had gone everywhere, done everything possible and yet... He had tried but failed and now it was all over.  
  
He clawed at his helm, gasping for breath as the world closed in on him, tossing it away from him with a few dull thunks against the dust. The sweat on his skin became cold in the breeze, long strands of golden hair sticking to his face and before he could stop himself he let out a sob.   
  
So ... much, _too_ much! He had traveled too far, killed too many, died and reawakened more times than he could remember and it was all for what? Nothing? But it couldn't be! He had been cut, mauled, set ablaze and felt his bones get crushed by swords longer than he was himself and yet none of it had hurt as much as his chest did right then and there.   
  
He had done his part and he had failed, there was nothing left for him, and yet as he grasped his sword, preparing to be its last victim, it dawned on him with horror that he would only awaken by the bonfire once more. His eyes widened until it stung with strain and dust settled on his cornea.   
  
What a fool, what an _absolute moron_ he was! All along he had expected to eventually find his sun, an eternity with the undead curse or not, but now without the sun... without the sun it would be an unbearable eternity.  
  
Suddenly he felt a surge of rage, white-hot and blinding, grabbing his shield to throw it as far as he possibly could. His only hope of freedom was forgetting who he was and fully becoming hollow. _Damn it all!_ He wouldn't even be allowed to pass from the world in peace after all he had endured and suffered.   
  
He threw the shield like a disc behind him, watching it spin through the air until his eyes focused on the small fire in the middle of the room. Had it been there before? It looked the same as any of the other bonfires but it was a fire unlike any other, brighter and more alive than anything he had ever seen.   
  
Slowly he rose to his feet, ignoring the ache and bruises, and made his way towards it. Perhaps his anguish only made it more beautiful but it was glorious and ferocious and yet it was elegant in its movement. Could it be... the famed fire? The fire that gave life to the world?   
  
Oh, to hell with it all. He had never had any intention of saving the world, he only wanted to find his sun, but the fire was so inviting and tantalizing that he could barely resist the urge to embrace the flames. Perhaps that would be a better end for him, after all. Renew the world even if just for a little while, give some meaning to his journey. He never found what he was looking for but maybe it would be less embarrassing if he sacrificed himself instead of simply fading into a hollow.   
  
The heat from the flames soaked through his armour despite still being a good distance away. Once he stood next to the bonfire as he had done many times before in many different places he could feel the flames burn to his core but not in a way that felt unpleasant; on the contrary.   
  
It was... brilliant. _Incandescent_.   
  
The fire had yet to even be stoked and still the light was almost blinding as he gazed into the embers, feeling the tingle in his eyes. Could it be? He reached out carefully to light the fire properly and in an instant he was overcome with relief. It was there! This was it!  
  
The fire spread from his hand to his arm to his chest, quickly enveloping his body with flames. The pain was unimaginable and soon it was difficult to think about anything other than the searing fire moving across his skin, leaving a trail pink blisters and bright red marks.  
  
Still, amidst the screaming in his mind and the panic that flourished, knowing he was burning alive, he could feel love blossom in his chest at the sight. It was everywhere! Bright and dancing, growing stronger on his melting skin and scorched flesh. He felt such joy even as the fire reached his head and his hair quickly caught flame and burned up, even when the fire reached his eyes and his vision dissapeared.  
  
It had been there all along, right there with him. His chainmail was beginning to fuse with the explosed flesh on his body, weighing him down until he dropped to his knees with his arms outstretched toward the sky. He could only imagine what he must've looked like in the moment before his death, how beautiful it had to be. All along, it had been so simple.  
  
 _I am the sun._


End file.
